


Making A Point

by Milli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli/pseuds/Milli
Summary: Poe thinks he is being noble and protective, Finn thinks he's being an idiot. So he proves his point.This is a bad summary. Honestly I just really like the mental image of Finn shoving Poe up against a wall.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Making A Point

He was doing it again, staring at Finn. Pava caught him at it too, rolling her eyes and gesturing with her hands. Her meaning wasn't exactly clear but he got the general gist. Get on with it. 

Only he couldn't, for so many reasons. Firstly he had no idea if Finn was even interested. Secondly, the kiss Rose had given him had startled and confused Finn in such a way Poe was mostly convinced it had been his very first one. Thirdly, despite Finn insisting other wise he was pretty sure the man was in love with Rey. Finally he was way too old for Finn, almost a decade. Oh yeah and they were in a war. Sure his parents had married during a way - had him and left him with his grandpa even - and neither of them regretted it. Not to mention Snap and Karé, whose wedding he had attended and encouraged. So as excuses went that one might be a little weak. 

This war though. This war was changing him. He'd done things and had things done to him that had altered him in ways he couldn't have anticipated. It wasn't the nightmares - Finn had those too and they had gotten pretty good at helping each other through them - it was the doubt that grew within him with every passing day. The guilt and uncertainty. The bitterness. He had always prided himself on being a pretty optimistic and hopeful person. Since the mutiny and Crait and the way no one had responded to their distress call that had changed. 

He tried. He really did. He still gave a rousing speech. He was learning how to prove himself to Leia once more. Not that winning her approval was his sole motivation. It wasn't. Much as he longed for her to think well of him the truth was she was his hero for a reason. He trusted her, her judgement and abilities. Things were slowly getting better. They had a base now. They had gained some allies. More missions succeeded than failed. 

When he was in the cockpit or risking his life for whatever it was they most needed in any given moment he was alright. The adrenaline kept him on track. The weight resting on his shoulders grounded him. It was afterwards, in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep. When a mission failed. When days passed during which he couldn't do anything that felt useful. Sure he understood the things he was doing and learning were necessary long term. They just didn't have the immediate positive feedback that reassured him he was helping. 

Once he hadn't needed so much reassurance. And there had been more people around to give it to him when he did. Now there was Leia, who was still recovering and definitely didn't have the time - a point she would argue if he went to her, Black Squadron and Finn. Finn who had become his closest friend. Finn who deserved better than a washed up anxious mess of a pilot. 

So he looked when he couldn't help himself, lost himself in fantasies when he had a bunk to himself and spent every second around the man hoping his interest wasn't obvious. The last thing either of them needed was for his attraction to come in the way of their friendship. 

Sometimes he caught himself flirting. He never meant to. He'd always been physically affectionate, always laughed and joked around with his friends and never held back when it came to complimenting them. More than once someone had read that as flirting when he really wasn't. With Finn, if he wasn't careful he really was. On occasion it even felt like Finn was flirting back. 

Poe was pretty sure his youthful friend had no idea. He probably thought Poe was just being friendly then responding in kind. Somehow Poe doubted the First Order had encouraged close relationships between Stormtroopers and he dreaded to think what passed for sex education. So when he caught himself letting a casual touch linger a shade too long or letting his voice turn a shade huskier than usual he mentally chastised himself and withdrew until he had himself under better control. 

Naturally Jess thought he should just tell Finn how he felt. So did Snap but Snap was a romantic. Sura actively went out of her way to set them up, grin catching on her fanged teeth whenever Poe ordered her to stop. Poe resisted all their efforts. They were wrong about this. Even if Finn was interested there was just no way he knew how to manage a relationship. He should get to experience his first one alongside someone else young and similarly exploring who they were, what they wanted. 

Sighing and annoyed with himself, Poe tore his eyes away from Finn and stood, throwing Jess what he hoped passed for a happy smile. He was pretty sure it came out resigned instead judging by her expression. If he couldn't be around Finn right now without his feelings getting the better of him then he needed to be elsewhere. 

Poe was staring again. Finn could feel his gaze burning into him, heated and wanting and no where near as subtle as the pilot was probably hoping. It was getting more than a little frustrating. There was a running joke amongst the resistance that Poe Dameron could not lie. Now Finn understood what they meant. Sure on a mission with a decent cover story and adrenaline pumping through his veins he was fine. Good even. Here though, in what passed for safety during this troubled time? The man was incapable of hiding anything, every thought and feeling flickering over his features.

So. Poe's interest was obvious. At first Finn wasn't sure what to make of it. Sure he fancied Poe - having a crush on the dashing commander seemed to be a rite of passage around here - but was a quick tumble all he wanted? He'd asked around and it seemed Poe had stayed friends with at least one person he had previously slept with so a night or two of scratching that itch together didn't seem likely to damage their friendship. It hadn't felt right somehow. 

Having given it a lot of thought and talked it over extensively with both Rey and Rose, even with BB he knew why. He wanted more than that. Poe did too. Some of his looks were so soft, his yearning so clear. This wasn't just a sex thing for Poe either. So Finn had taken to reciprocating when Poe flirted. 

Poe had responded by doing nothing. Worse, sometimes - like today apparently - he retreated, withdrawing into a brooding solitude that worried Finn. Finally, after half an overheard conversation it twigged. Poe was never going to make a move because he'd somehow convinced himself that Finn was a clueless virgin who needed to be protected from Poe's interest. Which was weird as he kept trying to push Finn together with other people. Rose after that "oh shit we nearly died" kiss. Rey. Repeatedly. Despite the fact he was pretty sure Rey was aromantic and anyway, they were more like siblings than anything else. 

Poe's jealousy of Rey was something they would really need to work on. Though it was cute that he would act as Finn's wingman with someone else if that were ever necessary. After further thought he figured it was an age thing. Either that or Poe thought he was straight? He'd tested that once though, mentioning in passing that a male pathfinder was cute. Poe instantly offered to teach him how to ask someone out. 

It was ridiculous and he was done with it. Standing abruptly, face determined he set off after Poe. It was time to deal with this foolishness once and for all. 

Poe was tinkering on one of the x-wings. It wasn't his - he would forever mourn the loss of Black One - there was nothing really wrong with it and several other people could have done the minor tweaking he was doing. Yet here he was. He always felt better when he had something to keep his hands busy. The work he was doing might not have been much but it was fiddly enough that it was currently taking up all of his concentration. Which explained why he had no idea Finn was there until his voice, gruff with some kind of annoyance drew his attention to the other man. 

"I think I've figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Why you've been trying - and failing spectacularly I might add - to hide your interest in me."

Poe carefully set down his tools, trying to ignore how his hands trembled and dampened with sweat. 

"Wh-what?"

"I could be wrong I suppose. Maybe you aren't being a patronising over protective ass-hat. Maybe you aren't even into me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I..."

Finn was suddenly in his space, all but touching him and pushing steadily forward. Poe backed away, stumbling over his own feet. Finn reached out as if to steady him, stop him falling. That's what Poe was expecting anyway. It wasn't what happened. Instead Finn gripped one shoulder firmly, his other hand twisting into the fabric of his shirt front and pushed. 

The wall hitting his back startled the breath out of him in a huff. Finn held him in place and for a moment it crossed his mind to struggle. Despite the hold his friend had on him he was sure Finn wouldn't keep him here if he really wanted to get away. If. He wasn't at all certain he wanted to. The warm, solid body now pressing into him quickly chased any such thoughts from his mind. 

Kriff. Finn was hot. Sure he seemed kind of mad right now and Poe was sure he had a thousand reasons why whatever was going on here shouldn't be. He just couldn't recall a single one. Not when Finn left one hand at his chest, palm pushing into him and then pulling away just enough that his other hand could drop and tug at his belt. 

"Is this OK?"

He nodded, a touch on the frantic side. Without even pausing long enough for thought.

The speed with which Finn had his pants open enough to slide a hand inside them was proof enough that all Poe's assumptions about his past experience - or supposed lack thereof - were entirely wrong. Poe couldn't remember a time when someone had handled him with such certainty and confidence. It was more than a little intoxicating. 

He whimpered, grinding into Finn's hand. Unintentional. Instinctive. He couldn't help himself. Soft full lips brushed against his, barely even a kiss. Teeth nipped at his lower lip half a second before he drew it between his own teeth, biting back a moan. Finn breathed the words against his mouth.

"This is what I'm talking about."

Finn increased the pressure against his almost painfully hard cock, hot and wanting and desperate. He writhed against it. Whatever words he meant to say turning into panting gasps and finally one word, over and over again. 

"Please please please."

The smirk on Finn's face as his hand sped up was a mix of victorious and smug. Maybe later Poe would be humiliated by how thoroughly and easily the man had taken him apart. Right now? The faint arrogance was one of the biggest turn ons he had ever been faced with. 

Something teased the edges of his mind. Fear, anxiety? Certainly related. He couldn't focus on it now. He was so close. He came hard, soaking his pants and shaking enough he wasn't sure his legs would hold him if Finn wasn't there for support. He slumped against him, spent and tired and wishing for who knew what. Just Finn to stay close. 

Finn didn't. He waited until Poe could stand unaided, withdrew his hand before wiping it against Poe's already soiled clothing. Then he moved away, leaving Poe to right himself. Do his pants back up and figure out how to get to his tent without drawing attention to the state he was in. That's when the panic set in. This encounter had blown even his most intense fantasies out of the water. It wasn't all he wanted though. 

Was it all Finn wanted?

"Hey, Buddy. I..."

Finn sighed. Softer now but still a trace of something pissed off there. Something frustrated. 

"I think we both need a minute Poe. But if you're finally ready to treat me like a fully functioning grown up and admit what you want we should talk. Tonight?"

it took Poe a couple of tries to speak, nodding enthusiastically before he managed it. 

"Y-yes. Tonight."

Finn smiled then. Relief and affection vying for precedence in his expression. 

"Good. OK. That's good."

It was still hard watching Finn walk away from him. It was easier knowing they would be talking, soon. He had gravely misjudged everything and he had a feeling Finn wouldn't let him forget that any time soon. Still. He was also pretty sure now that Pava and Snap and the others had been right all along. He should have acted. He was glad Finn had. 

Which was why he ignored Snap's knowing grin and Sura's cat call when he passed them on his way to wash up and change. So he looked dishevelled and perhaps it was clear what had happened. He couldn't find it in himself to care, a happy grin breaking across his face. The future was looking just a tiny bit brighter if he could spend it with a man who clearly knew how to put him in his place when he needed it.


End file.
